girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Gravity
Girl Meets Gravity is the first episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/541620779344211968 It aired on May 11, 2015 to 2.0 million viewers. Overview Season 2 begins with Riley and Maya anxious to begin eighth grade and have a new teacher who isn't Riley father. Meanwhile Mrs. Svorski ask Topanga to take over at the bakery because she is dying. Plot Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas start their first day of 8th grade at John Quincy Adams Middle School. After the girls startle their new teacher, he quits and Cory replaces him. Riley and Maya then decide to transfer classes, but their new history teacher is very strict and separates the girls. Not only that, but they notice four kids in the class look and act just like Riley, Maya, Farkle, and even Lucas. The girls later transfer back to Cory's classroom and restore normalcy. However, the girls are devastated because their parents are always "circling" around them like planets (with Cory once again their history teacher and Topanga and Katy working at the bakery). Riley has been talking about the Sun, Earth and the Earth's orbit throughout the episode, and in the end, it's revealed Mrs. Svorski, the former owner of the bakery, has died and Riley was speaking at her funeral. Cory later calls Mr. Feeny to make sure he's still there, and he is. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Special guest stars *William Daniels as George Feeny *Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Svorski Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Delon De Metz as Mr. Martinez *Lauren Reel as Alterna-Rileyhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=142525 *Senta Moses as Alterna-Coryhttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=142525 *Quinn Hunchar as Alterna-Mayahttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=142525 *Harrison Schick as Alterna-Farklehttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=142525 *Devan Key as Alterna-Lucashttp://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=142525 Quotes Trivia *Beginning with this episode, Corey Fogelmanis is added in the opening credits. *First physical appearance of George Feeny, as Cory calls him at the end. *Mrs. Svorski is deceased as of this episode. *Cory and Topanga state Mr. Feeny taught them from sixth grade to college, however, in Boy Meets World, it was established he first became their teacher in the first grade, (Cory even claims Feeny was his kindergarten teacher as well) as established in State of the Unions. However, Mr. Feeny was initially their teacher from sixth grade onwards; it was the later seasons that retconned and altered the history to him being their teacher since kindergarten/first grade. *Riley and Lucas' kiss is mentioned. *The History classroom has been changed, with the most obvious change being the removal of the Feeny quote from the back wall. *Mr. Martinez quits when Riley does the "Boop" maneuver on him, from Girl Meets Sneak Attack. *Farkle is teased by the Belgium 1831 lesson for a third time. After Mr. Martinez quits, Cory's lesson is on the 1938 American play, Our Town, by Thornton Wilder. *Written on the chalkboard in the Alterna-History Class is: "Gold Rush 1848. Next: Belgium 1831" *Alternate-Cory is opposite to Cory. She is strict and very demanding and her daughter Alternate-Riley, likes her mother teaching the class. *Several previous episodes are referenced such as Girl Meets World, Girl Meets Boy, Girl Meets Sneak Attack, Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Girl Meets Crazy Hat, and Girl Meets First Date. *Second episode set outside NYC as Mr. Feeny answers his phone at home in Philadelphia. *Since Katy works at Topanga's bakery it means she does not work at the Nighthawk Diner anymore. *Riley's speech at the beginning of the episode is actually a eulogy for the deceased Mrs. Svorski. *Mr. Feeny's teaching method is refrence to in this episode, of how he didn't let him talk in class. *During Maya and Riley's exit, they talk directly to the camera. *Topanga takes over Svorski's Bakery. *Riley and Maya were wanting a new teacher, but Cory said that he would be Riley's teacher in Girl Meets Game Night, so he would probably be Maya's teacher again too. *This episode aired on 11th May 2015 which was Sabrina Carpenter's 16th birthday. International premieres *August 29, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *September 2, 2015 (Australia) Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes airing in 2015